Hermione's change
by Raychel
Summary: Hermione decides to try out a spell on herself. what on earth will everyone at school say! especially Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle...EVERYONE
1. The Spell

Sixteen year old Hermione Granger wasn't the type of girl that spent hours in front of the mirror. She spent more time reading, then she did grooming herself. But that summer something in her had changed. It all started when her cousin Isobel had come to visit her. Isobel was known to be a fairly large girl for her age, with pimples and short straight hair. You could imagine Hermione's shock when her cousin presented her with her new look. She looked amazing. Like out of a movie. Isobel had eagerly told Hermione how she did it, when they were alone.

"Oh mione, it's wonderful! I was looking through mothers things and I found this spell. The only thing is , it can only been done once." Isobel knew that Hermione wasn't interested. She didn't care what other's thought about her appearance. But the day after Isobel had left Hermione found a copy of the spell on her dresser. Supposedly Isobel had forgotten it. Hermione thought about getting rid of it, but instead out it in her top dresser drawer.

So here she stood. It was the end of the summer and her sixth year at Hogwarts would start tomorrow. Hermione stared back at the girl she had known for so long. With the bushy brown hair, boring build and oh yeah the invisible words that said, 'Harry Potters friend.' That's all she was known for, nothing else. She was sick of it. She wanted to be like Parvati and Lavender. They always got attention for being pretty. Hermione got attention for walking down the hall with Harry.

"Well not this year." Hermione pulled out the spell and conjured up everything she needed. She looked at her apprehensive reflection in her bedroom mirror. Said the incantation, there was a spark, a cloud of smoke. Which she emerged from coughing. She looked at herself, but she was the same Hermione. It hadn't worked! She looked over the spell and wondered if she had said it wrong. But it was too late to know, since she couldn't go back and do it again. Because if she had done it right and it hadn't worked for some reason, the next time she said it she would turn into a rat. Isobel had warned her about this just in case. Her friend had to go to a special wizard doctor to get changed back and she looked more horrible then ever.

As much as she hated to admit this (Hermione would NEVER admit this) but she wanted to be the kind of girl that boys wanted. Harry and Ron wouldn't understand. They were boys. The only boys that noticed her, but noticed her in the good ol' Hermione type of way.

"Hermione! You better get to bed before its gets too late. We have to leave early in the morning for Hogwarts." Hermione's mother called from downstairs. Hermione sighed and put her wand and spell book securely into her trunk. She could feel tears invade her eyes as she tried to drift off to sleep.

The Next day….

"Have you spoken to Hermione at all? I haven't gotten a letter from her in about three weeks now. I hope that she's alright." Ron's concern was apparent. Harry pushed a piece of toast around on his plate and after a while forced it down.

"She's probably just reading a good book Ron." Harry suggested. Ron's face lit up.

"Yeah! That's what it is." He shook his head in shame, "Hermione and her books." Ron finished his orange juice and began to climb the stairs to his room, when he collided with Ginny.

"Ron! Watch out!" Ginny cried out.

"Sorry Gin. Hey, you haven't heard from Hermione have you?" Ron asked his younger sister.

"Not since the last time you asked me." Ginny said in exasperation.

"Right. Sorry." Ron continued to his room and Ginny too a seat across from Harry.

"My brother is such a Kook." Ginny said to Harry.

"Aw, he's just a tad bit over stimulated." Harry commented and he and Ginny shared a laugh.

"He likes her ya know." Ginny said breaking the moments silence.

"Who? Ron like Hermione? Of course he does, they're best friends." Harry said as though Ginny had told him that she thought that the sky was orange.

"Boy are so daft. Harry, Ron LIKES Hermione. As in lovey dovey like." Ginny told him. Harry stared at her for a second and then burst out laughing.

"No way! Ron would never…" Harry though for a moment, then stared at Ginny in horror, "No. Ron couldn't, I mean he wouldn't!" Harry's face was now turning the shade of Ginny's skirt which was maroon.

"Why is it so hard to believe Harry? Just because you've never seen Hermione that way, doesn't meant that Ron wouldn't. It's no surprise that he's falling in love with her-"

"Ginny! Stop! I beg of you! He's not in love with her! Please be quiet." Harry's outburst took Ginny back and she looked hurt. Harry muttered an apology, but was still in the twilight zone where Ron might like Hermione. Ron returned to the table and Harry couldn't help but stare at him.

"Do I have something on my face, Harry?!" Ron threw his hands to his face.

"No. Sorry. Daydreaming." Harry looked back at his plate and could feel his stomach turn. Ron like Hermione? No. Ron would never do that to Harry. All three were best friends. If Ron liked Hermione that would change everything! Harry pushed the thought out of his mind. Then another thought threw him for a loop. Why the hell did he care?! He should be happy for Ron and Hermione. After all they were his two best friends, but he couldn't help feeling a twinge of territory when it came to Hermione. He rolled his eyes at himself and finished his own juice.

"Harry, you ok? You're acting a bit…I don't know. Stranger then usual." Ron looked worried.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's go make sure we have all of our stuff." Ron didn't believe Harry but he followed him and the two boys left Ginny to her thoughts. Why had Harry reacted the way he did?!


	2. Hermione?

"Hermione dear! Time to get up!" Hermione's mother poked her head into Hermione's room, "I have-" But her mother's voice faded out, "Hermione?! Is that you??" Hermione sat up in bed and almost fainted when she saw her reflection in the mirror. 

"It DID work!" Hermione exclaimed. Her ordinary bushy hair was replaced by now tame and shiny hair, her complexion was amazing and her teeth were straighter then ever, "Mum, I can explain." Hermione said to her now speechless mother, "Mum? Mum…you ok?"

"Hermione, I don't understand! I mean, no doubt you look gorgeous, but why did you change your appearance? You looked perfectly fine before." Hermione's mother asked her.

"I don't want to just look fine. You don't understand what it's like to he just that girl who knows Harry potter or the bushy haired girl who always has her nose in a book." Hermione admitted to her mother.

"Oh, sweetheart." Hermione's mother sighed, then her face turned grim, "Wait until your father sees you. He'll have kittens he will. Won't let you go to school either, especially with boys like Draco Malfoy around…"

"Mum! I'm insulted that you would think that I would ever be near that cretin." Hermione's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Hermy, maybe we should have a talk."

"Mum, please! We had that 'talk' when I was eleven!"

"I know but maybe I should refresh your memory." Her mother looked green.

"Mum, I really need to get ready." Hermione avoided her mothers eyes.

"Fine then, get pregnant."

"Mum!"

"Sorry." Her mother left the room, closing the bedroom door softly behind her. How embarrassing , Hermione thought. But her humiliation left her as she caught a glimpse of herself again in the mirror.

"Wait until I show Ron and Harry!" She said and eagerly got ready.

A Few Hours Later…

"Pig! Keep still." Ron told his little owl.

" You really should get some tranquilizers for that bird." Harry told him.

"I can't believe that Sirius gave me this thing. Was he thinking that it would be funny?" Ron asked Harry.

"He meant well. Really." Harry told Ron and Ron looked skeptical, "He did, Ron." And Harry got on the train before Ron could respond. 

"This looks like an ok compartment." Harry told Ron.

"Don't even think about it Potter. We saw it first." Draco Malfoy's voice rang out. His two cronies Crabbe and Goyle were with him.

"You don't own the compartment Malfoy." Ron growled.

"No, but my father does own this train station doesn't he? There for I do own the train, so I have every say in who sits where.." Malfoy said proudly.

"Would you stake your life on that?" A voice said behind Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy turned. Ron and Harry were speechless.

"Hermione?!" Ron and Harry cried.

"Granger?!" Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy said at the same time of Harry and Ron's outburst. Ginny was next to Hermione, but noone seemed to notice. They just starred at her.

"Oh for heavens sakes. I'm starting to get sick of this. Yes, it's me! Now quit gawking, all of you." Hermione turned her glare back on Malfoy, "Malfoy, unless you want to be turned into a house elf, I suggest you leave us alone." Hermione pointed her wand at Malfoy.

"Don't tempt me Mudblood. Just because you looked amazing on the outside doesn't change the fact that you're still who you are."

"I never knew you wanted to be a house elf, Malfoy. What would you like us to call you? Elf with no brain?" Hermione's remark made Ginny laugh. Ron and Harry were still in shock and Crabbe and Goyle were almost drooling.

"We don't have time for this. Crabbe! Goyle! Put those tongues back in. She's Granger for crying out loud!" Malfoy pushed past Hermione and Ginny. Crabbe and Goyle said something that sounded like a 'bye' and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione? You in there?" Ron asked, finding his voice. Ginny laughed even harder and Hermione pulled both boys into a hug.

"It's so good to see you two! I've missed you." Harry was still in awe.

"Hey Mione, why do you smell like flowers? You smell heavenly." Ron commented.

"She is a girl you know." Ginny told her brother, "Thought you had noticed by now."

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Harry asked as they settled into their seats.

"Got bored I guess. So how were your summers? Sorry I didn't write in so long." Hermione still acted like herself, it was nice to know that she was the same girl inside.

"Wait. No changing of the subject." Ron told her.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Harry asked.

"Honestly! You'd think that you were two were entranced. Look, I'm still the same Hermione. I just look different."

"You look great!" Harry told her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, but really. I'm still the same."

"Obviously." Ron told her. "Nothing happened at all during the summer." Ron shrugged, keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"Actually, I did get to stay with Ron this summer. Aunt Marge invaded the Durlsey's and I decided to leave for the summer. They were perfectly happy with the idea." Harry told her.

"That's great Harry!" 

"Not really. Harry's begun to snore, he has." Ron protested.

"Well, you wheeze." Harry argued.

"Do not!" Ron protested.

"Do too." Harry and Ginny responded.

"Well fine, just admit it to the whole train." Ron grumped. Hermione decided to change the subject.

"My mum did try to have 'the talk' with me this morning." Hermione let the shock turn to her.

"'THE TALK'? Wow. I bet your dad would have put a chastity curse on you if he could." Ron said, opening a box of Bertie Botts Every flavor beans.

"I didn't think that the spell would work." Hermione admitted to them.

"So it WAS a spell." Harry confirmed.

"Of course it was, I wouldn't change this much in a summer in muggle ways." Hermione said.

"But now you're going to have guys all over you, you'll start going on dates and forget about Harry and me." Ron said sadly.

"Of course I won't forget about you two! You guys are my best friends. Besides you two have fine luck with girls."

"Harry does, I don't." Ron slumped.

"That's not true Ron, what about our neighbor?" Ginny asked.

"She's a dwarf! And an old one at that!" Ron scowled. Hermione and Harry exchanged an amused look. Then they began to talk about the events of the new school year.

  



	3. Dragon?

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle found a compartment and settled in. Crabbe and Goyle were still in a trance and Malfoy popped each of their foreheads, "Snap out of it! She's a mudblood! A Gryffindor! She's Granger!" Malfoy shouted at them.

"She's beautiful." Crabbe's response made Malfoy looked over at Goyle to see his reply.

"I want to take her out." Goyle's reply was not the one Malfoy had wanted to hear. Crabbe nodded in agreement.

"Think she'd go for us, Draco? We're handsome right?" Crabbe asked Malfoy who was obviously in disgust.

"Hello! Come back to earth! Snap out of it!" Malfoy growled, "Unless you two want to be turned into toads."

"Can we be toads that when kissed by Hermione we turn into princes?" Crabbe asked eagerly.

"I need something to drink." Malfoy muttered.

"Oh! Could you get us--"

"No!" And with that Malfoy made his way to the front compartment.

**********************************

"So, Hermione, the audience is dying to know. What lucky bloke has your eye this year?" Ron held an imaginary microphone. Hermione caught Harry's eye and blushed.

"No comment." Hermione answered.

"Aw come on! There's got to be somebody. You wouldn't have changed your look if there wasn't." Ron told her.

"Maybe I changed for me, Ron." 

"I always thought that you were OK with yourself." Was Ron's reply.

"I'm thirsty," Hermione said, avoiding his words, "Do you guys want anything?" 

"No thanks." Ron answered.

"I'm fine thanks." Ginny smiled.

"Harry? What about you?" Hermione turned to him and she saw him staring intently at her. He turned his eyes away from her and cleared his throat.

"ButterBeer sounds good." Harry said looking out the window intentionally.

"uh…alright." Hermione walked out and collided with someone.

"Ouch!" They cried out in unison. Hermione looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"_You_ again?" She sneered.

"Out of my way Mudblood, I'm thirsty." Malfoy said, without making any attempt to get passed her.

"Say Please." Hermione's request was outrageous.

"No! I refuse." He protested.

"Then I guess you'll have to go thirsty." Hermione stood her ground.

"I won't say it." Malfoy told her defiantly.

"Then you can go thirsty. I can stand here all day if I have to." Hermione tapped her foot.

"Fine. Pease." He muttered.

"What did you say?"

"PLEASE!"

"That's better isn't it. Now that wasn't so horrible was it?"

"It was dreadful." Malfoy answered, passing her. She followed him to the front of the train and fell into line. Hermione didn't expect Malfoy to turn around in face her, especially to talk to her.

"So, what _did_ happen to you Granger? A fairy granted you a wish to be almost appealing? No, I bet you had to pay to have that done to you." Malfoy looked her up and down and his eyes finally locked onto hers.

"Why do you even care Malfoy? Would you like me to tell you how I got this way so I can tell _you_ how to get better looking?" Hermione came back on him.

"Please Granger. You're probably the only girl in this school not drooling over me. Or perhaps… maybe you are?"

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I can see right past your appearance." Hermione narrowed her eyes. Malfoy lifted an eyebrow at her and put his face closer to Hermione. She could smell his cologne and found that it smelled rather good. His hair was no longer plastered to his head with gel, but felt past his ears with ruggedness. His build had become more masculine. It was just how Harry was looking. Hermione almost found him attractive…almost.

"Stay away from me this year, Malfoy." Hermione told him.

"No problem." He said giving her one more nasty look. He turned back towards the line.

"What can I get you?" The woman behind the counter asked Malfoy. But before he could tell her there was a jolt and the train came to an abrupt halt. Hermione shrieked and fell against Malfoy, instinctively his arms went around her and they fell to the ground.

"Dragon!" Someone screamed.

"Dragon?!" Hermione and Malfoy cried out.

"Run!" A first year screamed.

"Run? Where do you expect to run to?" Malfoy asked. Hermione, realizing who's arms were around her pushed away from him and started towards the hallway.

"Hermione! Stop!" A boy yelled, she felt two strong arms wraps around her waste and she almost fainted when she saw a huge yellow eye peering in at her through the window. She felt her legs go weak, but whoever was holding onto her tightened their grip and pulled her backwards. The eye followed Hermione and then to her shock the window burst and a claw came towards her.

"No!" Ron's voice cried out. Hermione heard a crack and the Dragon was gone.

"Are you alright?" A voice said into her ear. It was the person who was holding onto her. All Hermione could do was nod, but she allowed herself to lean against whoever was supporting her. He smelled good…wait a minute. He smelled like Malfoy! She pushed herself away from him only to fall to the floor. But this time Ron was the one to catch her.

"Hermione, you ok?" Ron asked, pulling her up to her feet.

"I think so. What did you do to that dragon?"

"I didn't do anything, it just disappeared. Charlie let me know this morning that a few dragons escaped from Romania. They're harmless, just fooling around." Ron explained.

"Just because they're harmless doesn't meant that they aren't scary." Hermione said. Hermione looked over to where Malfoy had been but he had gone. She couldn't believe that he had saved her. If Ron hadn't been there…Hermione didn't want to think about it. She allowed Ron to help her back to the compartment where they found Ginny holding onto Harry.

"Hey Harry, would you mind letting my sister have room to breathe?" Ron asked darkly. Ginny blushed, but Harry pulled slightly away from Ginny.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"I found Malfoy with his paws all of her." Ron muttered.

"Ron! He did not have his paws all over me. He helped me if you must know." She said.

"Malfoy helped you?! Wow, I would have thought that he would have loved for you to get eaten by a dragon." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe poor Malfoy's been bewitched by you Hermione." Harry told her smiling.

"Oh yay. My mission is complete." Hermione said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"You should be careful. He might just try to get into your pants." Ron warned her.

"Malfoy hates me. And there's no way I would even let him near my pants." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'd still be careful. If he gives you trouble, let me know." Harry told Hermione. She smiled warmly at him.

"I will, Harry. But honestly I can take care of myself with him."

"But Hermione, he's still Draco and I'm sure you know this. But you're pretty hot this year." Harry blushed.

"He's right you know. If you weren't like my sister I'd ask you out." Ron admitted.

"Ron!" Hermione blushed.

"Well, I would." Ron shrugged and everyone laughed at him. They chatted about how the school year was going to be really different from the others. A whole lot different.


	4. There's something you should know

AN: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the storyline belongs to yours truly. Happy reading!

Hermione felt everyone's eyes on her as she entered the Great Hall for the welcome feast that night. Whispering started to circulate causing Hermione to grab Ginny's arm and pull her towards her.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at me?" Hermione muttered, looking down.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that it was just you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered as they took their seats. Ginny sat on Hermione left side, while Ron took the right side of Hermione.

"Then it's just you." Ginny shrugged.

"Liar." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well what did you expect Hermione, for no one to notice you? Oh that reminds me, Dean Thomas asked me who the new girl was," Ginny laughed at the look Hermione gave her.

"So people don't even know it's me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Hey Granger! Lookin' good, owl me." A Ravenclaw called out to her.

"Ok, I think I need to leave." Hermione made a move to get up, but Ginny pulled her back down.

"Don't be silly Hermione. By tomorrow, everyone will be used to the new you and it won't be so bad." Ginny reassured her. Hermione sure hoped that Ginny was right. But on the contrary, the next day in Potions things only seemed to get worse. Professor Snape had decided to be especially cruel and mix up the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's into teams.

"Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson." Snape called out. Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look as he got his things and sat down next to Pansy. She didn't look exactly excited herself.

"Ron Weasley and Azura Blazemen." An exaggerated groan came from Azura, and Ron gave everyone a look as if to say he felt mutual.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Snape called out, all of the Slytherin boys groaned and Hermione made a face. She gathered her things and stood up.

"I'm sorry miss, but I said Hermione Granger and, oh my god Miss Granger?" Snape's look of shock was almost the last straw to Hermione's sanity. She forced a smile at the Professor.

"It's me." Was all Hermione said, even though she knew that Snape was waiting for an explanation, but there was no way she was about to reveal why she looked the way she did. Deciding to ignore the stare of Professor Snape, she made her way over to Draco and Crabbe stood up immediately to pull out her chair for her.

"Thanks." Hermione said awkwardly. She saw Draco give Crabbe a look of disgust. Well, Hermione thought, at least her mother had been wrong about Draco Malfoy. Draco made it obvious that he was not happy with this pairing, therefore receiving looks from every other boy in the room.

"It's still Granger for crying out loud!" Draco exclaimed to the whole class, only getting uproar in response.

"She bloody gorgeous you idiot!" A voice cried out.

"You should feel lucky to be her partner!" A Slytherin boy said from the back of where Hermione and Draco were sitting.

"If you don't want to be her partner, I'll take her." Goyle spoke up, earning himself a nasty look from Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you do not want to work with Miss Granger, I can make another arrangement." Professor Snape offered. Hermione waited for Draco's immediate response, but he actually took a moment to inhale deeply.

"Draco!" Pansy's nasal voice cried out.

"No it's bloody fine ok? I was only stating that just because she's amazingly beautiful on the outside now she is still Hermione Granger and it does not change a damn thing." Draco huffed. The Gryffindor's glared at Draco, while the Slytherin's sighed heavily. Hermione was still in shock to hear her first name come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth, even more so that he called her beautiful.

"Ok then," Professor Snape kept calling pairs out and once everyone was coupled up he gave instructions on the assignment.

"Today you will be making a healing potion. It's not a heavy one, but a standard one everyone should know." Snape began to write on the chalkboard the ingredients everyone needed. Hermione began to write them down, so she would be able to go get all of them from the ingredients closet in one trip. Just as she was rounding on number ten, all of the ingredients appeared on the desk between her and Draco.

"What the?" Draco muttered. He and Hermione looked around to see Knott, a Slytherin, winking at Hermione and she gasped in disgust. Draco threw Knott a hand gesture and muttered something about he had been completely capable of fetching the ingredients.

"This is bloody ridiculous." Hermione said under her breathe.

"Well what the hell did you expect Granger? For only your boyfriends to notice? Newsflash, if you're a female and look as hot as you do, you are going to get a lot of attention." Draco shook his head at her and began to break up the ingredients.

"Could you please stop saying that I'm attractive? It's weird." Hermione looked at Draco and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't take it as a compliment Granger, you know for a fact that I'm not stupid enough to fall for your flowery smell and you chestnut hair that now falls over your shoulders in waves of-" But Draco stopped himself when he realized what he was saying.

"You know what Malfoy? Just don't even talk." Hermione advised him.

"Good idea." Another awkward moment came over the two.

"This is not going to work." Draco sighed.

"Yes it will, just don't look at me." Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Draco's behavior.

"Oh aren't you the comedian, I was talking about the potion Granger."

"Oh." Hermione felt herself blush, "Why is it not going to work?"

"Because it says here that to conjure up this potion someone has to be hurt," Draco studied her for a moment, "Pinch yourself." He told her.

"What?" Hermione was shocked.

"Well one of us has to be hurt, and it's not going to be me." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Baby." Hermione muttered, as she pulled out her wand.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, turning himself completely towards Hermione.

"Oh nothing," Hermione answered, "Childish." She coughed.

"Ok you know what? You, equals annoying. Fine if you insist, I will give myself a black eye." Draco said, sitting up straight and Hermione gawked at him.

"You cannot be serious."

"Would you rather be the one with an injury Granger?"

"I never said I wouldn't do it." Hermione protested.

"Well give me a black eye, come on now. I know how good you are at punching."

"You're sure?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"Don't bloody ask, just do it." Draco closed his eyes like a scared little boy and Hermione smiled in satisfaction.

"Ready?"

"Granger!" But Draco was silenced after Hermione pointed her wand at his eye and said a spell.

"You didn't hit me." Draco said, looking at her confused.

"And give Snape the change to take points from Gryffindor? Yeah right." Hermione gave Draco a look, which made him almost smile.

"At least all the hair product hasn't seeped into your brain." Draco said, doing his best to hide his smile.

"I'm too smart for that." Hermione answered, and they shared a moment where there was no fighting, just playful sparring.

"Ok class you have ten more minutes!" Snape called out, "Nice black eye Draco." Snape commented, causing Hermione and Draco to laugh.

"So you and Malfoy looked pretty cozy in Potions." Ron said loudly as He, Harry and Hermione entered the Gryffindor commons room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione instantly became defensive, due to Ron's tone, "Draco and I were partners. We weren't cozy, we were working."

"Is that right?" Ron got in front of her to guard her path.

"Ron." Harry tried to intervene, but Ron held up his hand to silence Harry.

"Yes, that's right. And why do you even care? It wasn't our choice to be partners!"

"But Snape gave you a choice," Ron argued.

"No, he gave Draco a choice."

"Stop calling him by his first name." Ron demanded.

"I can call him whatever I feel like calling him. Ron, I don't know what is going on with you, but you need to figure it out and fix it because I'm not going to put up with this." Hermione pushed past Ron and made her way up to the girls Dormitory, holding back the tears.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked, immediately coming to Hermione's side.

"How did you guess?"

"You have that 'Ron upset me' aura to you." Ginny told her.

"He's upset because Draco and I were partners in Potions, I mean it's not like we could have helped it!" Hermione exclaimed, putting her hair up in a clip.

"Draco?" Ginny lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh my god! It's not like I've ever not called him Draco." Hermione huffed, taking a seat on her bed.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny sighed, taking a seat next to Hermione, giving her a sympathetic look.

"What?" Hermione asked almost annoyed.

"There's something you need to know," Ginny lowered her voice, "About Ron."


	5. Are you drunk?

**AN: None of these characters belong to me… duh. The plotline and story does, that's about it. WARNING this chapter contains consuming alcohol so I'm changing the rating due to the content. I am in no way telling anyone to drink, I don't even drink and I'm 22.**

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked, wiping away her tears.

"He's in love with you Hermione,"

"Ginny, if this is some practical joke to make me laugh… it's not working," Hermione blew her nose loudly and heaved a sigh.

"Hermione I'm being totally serious, that's why he was acting the way he did when you and Malfoy got paired together."

"Does he not see that Draco still hates me?"

"Do you not see how Draco looks at you lately? It's creepy,"

"He looks at me?"

"All the bloody time now, don't tell me that you haven't noticed at all." Ginny asked.

"Not really, no." Hermione admitted, "I thought Draco was the only one who was still able to see that I'm not beautiful,"

"Hermione… you were beautiful even before this make over. You've always been beautiful."

"Aw thanks Ginny," Hermione gave Ginny a hug and Ginny laughed.

"Hermione, I've got a stash of Fire Whisky that I nicked from Fred and George… you wanna have some?"

"Ginny Weasley! You don't drink! And not just that but you shouldn't, it's bad for you,"

"You don't even want to try it? It might make you feel better," Ginny went to the dormitory door and did a locking charm on it and then went over to her trunk.

"Ginny, this is very bad idea," Hermione told her, but couldn't help her curiosity.

"I guess I'm drinking alone," Ginny took out a liquor bottle and got a cup.

"No you're not, give me that," Hermione stood up and took the bottle and cup out of Ginny's hands, "You're not drinking Ginny, I forbid it."

"Actually I was planning on just having some butterbeer while you had that," Ginny pulled out another bottle and Hermione gave a dry laugh.

"Come on Hermione, you're going to be seventeen… that's an adult in Wizard years you can drink." Ginny said opening her bottle and taking a huge gulp.

"That is a good point…" Hermione looked down at the Fire Whiskey and bit her lip.

"But if you're too scared to get relaxed I totally understand," Ginny muttered casually.

"I'm not scared Ginny! I do not drink is all," Hermione shrugged.

"Whatever," Ginny kept drinking down her butterbeer and Hermione took a deep breath and opened the Fire Whiskey and took a sniff of the contents. She coughed due to the smell and cringed.

"Ginny this stuff smells like a vat of alcohol,"

"That's the point," Ginny took a seat next to Hermione and gave her a look.

"Perhaps a little wouldn't hurt…" Hermione said quietly pouring a little bit of the amber colored liquid

"Fred and George would be proud," Ginny smirked and then took the bottle from Hermione and smelled it herself. She gagged and then gave Hermione a look of understanding, "Ok now I understand the reaction."

"Alright, let's see what a little of this can do for my worries…" Hermione gathered every ounce of courage and started to drink.

…………………………………………….

Draco didn't say a word as he sat in the Slytherin common room, listening to all of the chatter about how Hermione Granger was now not only the smartest witch at Hogwarts but the most beautiful. It made Draco sick, how could anyone not see that Hermione's look didn't changed the inside of her? So what if she smelled like roses and so what if the clothes she wore now clung to her beautiful figure and—

"Oooh Draco," Pansy's voice called out in a sing songy voice.

"Yes Pansy?" Draco asked secretly grateful for the distraction from his thoughts.

"You didn't really enjoy being partnered with that nasty little mudblood in Potions today did you?" Pansy took a seat next to Draco leaning in so close to him they could have shared their own time zone.

"Don't be bloody stupid Pansy, why on earth would you even ask me such a thing?" Draco rolled his eyes and saw Pansy smile in content.

"I knew that you could never be fooled by every other pathetic boy on this campus," Pansy traced her finger down Draco's arm and he smiled slightly.

"I may be a male, but I've still got sense. I mean look at all of these blubbering idiots, you wouldn't believe how many people asked me what it was like to sit next to Hermione Granger today and how did she smell and so many other disgusting questions," Draco shuddered and then realized that Pansy was looking at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" her question caused Draco to scowl.

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure Pansy, I don't care how attractive Granger is, and I will not be fooled." Draco folded his arms over his chest and then looked up at Pansy, "Just out of curiosity why did you ask if I was sure?"

"Well you know that story about the boy that threw dragon eggs at that girl because he…" Pansy's voice trailed off.

"Pansy, are you taking the Mickey?" Draco asked purely disgusted.

"I'm just saying Draco… she's really gorgeous this year and so many other boys can see it and you're just acting like you hate her even more,"

"Every year my hate grows!"

"That's not what everyone else is saying," Pansy told him.

"And who exactly is saying these things?"

"Well everyone Draco,"

"Alright, that's it," Draco then did the unexpected and stood up on the chair he had been sitting in and held up his arms, "Everyone can I have your attention! Whoever is saying that I have the hots for Granger, let's get a few things straight. Yes I got to be her potions partner today, big deal, it doesn't mean we're going to be walking down the aisle anytime soon. Expect Lord Voldemort to storm the castle before I ever get involved at all with that Gryffindor," Draco looked at all of the shocked faces staring at him and then felt stupid, "I mean, wait… um…just don't count on it ok? I hate her and always will," Draco then hopped off the chair and grabbed his cloak.

"If it helps Draco you can always grab me anytime and start to snog the hell out of me," Pansy offered standing up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Pansy, but right now I need to take a walk," Draco put his cloak on and let Pansy give him a hug.

"Would you like some company?" Pansy asked seductively.

"No thanks," Pansy looked crestfallen and then Draco gave her a hard kiss on the mouth, a few gasps were heard.

"Well then," Someone said and Draco was satisfied with the reaction. He'd rather the whole school know that he had eyes for anyone other then Granger, even if it was Pansy Parkinson.

……………………………………………

"Oh… then there was the time that I did want to kiss Ron but never did," Hermione laughed hysterically while Ginny was red in the face with laughter as well.

"Hermione I think it's safe to say that you're drunk," Ginny laughed.

"You think so? I don't," Hermione went to get some more Fire Whiskey but Ginny grabbed the bottle and put the cap back on.

"You've definitely had enough,"

"No I don't think I have," Hermione pouted.

"I'm putting away now and locking it up,"

"Meanie," Hermione muttered, but laughed at the same time, "Meanie, that's a funny word."

"Sure it is, maybe you should take a cold shower or something," Ginny offered, "The other girls will be up to bed soon and they will definitely know that something is up, damn I wish I knew a sobering spell."

"I'll go for a walk," Hermione said putting her arms up in a huge gesture.

"No that sounds like a really bad idea."

"Come on Gin, I'll be fine," Hermione opened her eyes big and then cringed.

"I don't think so Hermione,"

"I'm actually not feeling that well…" Hermione's face started to whiten.

"Get to the bathroom then!"

"I think I need air," Hermione giggled.

"You just want to go for a bloody walk."

"I do… please Ginny?"

"Ok fine but I'm coming with you,"

"You can't come with me Gin, you'll get caught."

"So will you," Ginny pointed out.

"But I am a prefect and I won't get caught," Hermione put on her shoes and sprinted past Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out, Hermione pretended to not hear her and ran past everyone that was going up to the dormitory to get to bed.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry's voice asked, standing up holding Crookshanks Hermione's cat.

"Um…for a walk," Hermione said trying to sound as sober as possible.

"Hermione…are you…?"

"Nope see you later bye," Hermione left the common room and let the feeling of happiness take over her, minus the spinning. She was out for a stroll and she was happy, the fresh air coming through the castle windows was making her feel better as well. But her bliss was put on holt when she heard a noise from behind her, she reached for her wand but her back pocket was empty when she realized that she had left it.

"Hello?" Hermione called, her voice echoing off the stone walls. She shrugged and turned back to where she had been going, but she ran into a tall dark figure.

"Hermione Granger," A male voice said.

"Um…that's me," Hermione felt her head get woozy and she started to pass the boy but his got in her way.

"Why the hurry, I was hoping to run into you alone," The boy took a hold of Hermione's arm with a grip that was tight enough to remind Hermione that she was drunk.

"Please just let me pass," Hermione said, now wishing that she could sober up.

"Not until I get what I want and as a Slytherin…I always get what I want," The boy took a hold of her waist and pulled her to him.

"Get off me!" Hermione pushed against him and she could see the moonlight piercing his golden brown eyes.

"Come on Hermione, just a kiss,"

"She said no," The last voice on earth Hermione had expected to hear said. Draco appeared next to Hermione and pointed his wand at the Slytherin boy's chest.

"Sod off Dragon boy-"

"Rictosempra!" Draco cried out and the boy went flying, Hermione fell in the process and she saw Draco get in front of her protectively and he kept his wand pointed to the boy, "Get lost Bronze before I do some real damage," Draco warned darkly. Bronze looked up at Draco and sent him a deathly glare then stood up brushing himself off.

"This isn't over, I'll see you again," Bronze said to Hermione and Draco put his wand directly onto Bronze's chest and looked him straight in the eye.

"You even look at her and both of your eyes will become blind, I will make sure of that," Draco kept his wand pointed at Bronze until he was finally out of sight. Draco put his wand away and looked down at Hermione, he extended his hand but she refused it.

"I don't need your help," Hermione said starting to get up and then she fell due to her ankle giving out.

"You know Granger this is starting to become a habit, me saving you." Draco knelt down and looked at Hermione's left ankle. As he was studying it Hermione started to laugh quietly and then bent down to give Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"What the bloody hell was that Granger!" Draco shot up and wiped his cheek off and Hermione just burst out laughing. "My god are you drunk?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head back and forth vigorously but put a hand over her mouth and tried to not laugh. Draco smiled and knelt down next to Hermione, "I'm going to look at your ankle and heal it ok?"

"You are not healing anything on me!" Hermione started to get up but once again fell onto the floor.

"Oh come on Granger, don't be such a scaredy cat," Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's leg.

"It doesn't hurt, really," Hermione told him, putting a hand on his shoulder steadying herself, this time Draco allowed her to keep it there now that he knew why she was acting so crazy.

"I'm sure it doesn't with whatever you're on," Draco laughed and then whispered a healing spell, "Better?" he asked.

"Sure," Hermione put her left hand on his other shoulder and got herself up, she was now able to walk, but started to fall again. Draco dove to catch her and Hermione just laughed with her whole body and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"So I guess this means you need help back to the common room?" Draco asked, now realizing what he was dealing with.

"Nope, no help at all, I am all right," Hermione emphasized the last two words and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," Draco sighed and put his right arm underneath Hermione's legs and had his left arm support her back, then lifted her up.

"I'm floating," Hermione giggled and laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Sure you are Granger, wait a second. I can't take you back to your common room like this, let's go outside and go for a swim," Draco said immediately stopping and turning to go the other direction.

"A swim?" Hermione whimpered.

"It will sober you up." Draco told her, walking briskly.

"But…oh I don't feel so good," Hermione put a hand on her stomach and Draco fastened his pace.

"Just wait until we're outside before you-" but Draco was too late. Hermione was jumping out of his arms before he knew it and she stumbled over to a window and hung her head out of it. Sighing, Draco went over to her side and rubbed her back until she seemed like she was ok and then he helped her sit down.

"That sucked," Hermione muttered, starting to sober up.

"That's one of the downfalls of drinking," Draco told her conjuring a glass of water and handing it to Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione said taking a small sip, "For everything tonight,"

"It was nothing," Draco shrugged, but he knew that it wasn't nothing just as Hermione did.

"You hate me," Hermione pointed out.

"How I see it is no one else is allowed to torment you but me," Draco said looking at Hermione with a look on his face that she had never seen. He was not looking at her like she was a disgusting thing but as a person.

"Well that's interesting," Hermione felt her head starting to hurt and she winced, "Mind if I use your shoulder for a moment?"

"Just as long as you don't throw up on it,"

"I'm not going to throw up on it," Hermione rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt Draco lay his own head on hers and they sat for a little while just in silence.

"This is really weird," Draco said after a while.

"It is, but I'm really not minding it much. Perhaps it's the whiskey…or I don't know."

"You know I don't really hate you," Draco admitted.

"Please don't make me laugh, it will hurt my head too much," Hermione told him.

"I'm being serious Granger, I mean I've matured, blood isn't everything."

"You did not just say that," Hermione said critically.

"Hey, can we not mention this to anyone?"

"You read my mind," Hermione closed her eyes again and felt Draco move somewhat so she had more access to his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked.

"Sick," Hermione sighed.

"We'll stay here until you feel good enough to walk ok?"

"Ok."

…………………………………………………………

Hermione awoke to a huge headache and sensitivity to light that she had never had before. But for the most part she wondered why she could hear talking, was she dreaming? Then she realized that she wasn't alone. In fact she was lying on someone's lap and she could feel someone laying on her as well. Her head shot up and she heard a loud, "Ouch!" it was Draco, he had hit his head on the stone wall when Hermione had sat up. Hermione looked around and saw a bunch of people looking at them and she felt like dying, then her eyes fell on Ron, Harry and Ginny. Ron's face was red, Harry's eyes were glassy and Ginny looked flabbergasted.

"What is with the crowd? Break it up everyone and get to your classes, oh-" Professor Snape came into view and he saw Hermione and Draco, he looked at them in shock and then remembered the other students, "Classes now or I will deduct a hundred points from everyone," that got everyone to clear out except for Harry and Ginny, "That means you two as well," Snape said to Harry and Ginny and they reluctantly left the scene. Snape looked down at Hermione and Draco, Hermione had not moved from where she was worried that she might lose her stomach again and Draco just sat there.

"Explanation time," Snape looked down at them.

"I-"

"We-"

"Yes?" Snape folded his arms across his chest.

"We fell asleep?" Draco offered.

"Well that much is obvious, but why did you fall asleep out here on the west wing?"

"It's my fault sir," Hermione said in a raspy voice.

"No it's my fault," Draco put in.

"It's really no ones fault actually, we just fell asleep." Hermione and Draco looked at each other and moved away from each other.

"Yes children we've established that you fell asleep, what we haven't established is why you fell asleep out here."

"We were doing prefect patrols," Draco spoke up.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"And you fell asleep doing it?"

"We were really tired sir…" Hermione couldn't believe that she was lying to a teacher but at that moment she just wanted everyone and everything to go away.

"Detention, both of you for the rest of the week," Snape told them.

"Sir do you think that we could not come to class today due to well…you know," Draco looked at Hermione and they both looked at Snape.

"What and miss out on all of the fun you two are going to have together in potions? Get to class."


	6. Amortentia

Draco and Hermione walked into Potions as casually as they could muster. The class started to chatter and whisper amongst each other and Snape tapped his wand.

"Silence all of you, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger you two will be partners again today since you seem to love each other's company so much," Hermione gave Draco a look of defeated look and he scowled as they took their seat and moved their chairs as far away from each other as possible.

"Could you do me a favor and knock me out?"

"Hush Granger, you'll get us into more trouble," Draco pulled out his Potions book and then pulled Hermione's out when he saw that she was having problems functioning.

"Love Potions, that is the subject for this week, yes you heard me right class. Not just the day, but the week. You will keep a daily journal of the effects of the potion and then return it to me at the end of the week. Now who can tell me the name of the strongest love potion in the world?" Even though Hermione knew the answer she wasn't about to raise her hand, "Ms. Granger…for sure you must know the answer," Snape walked over to the desk.

"Pass," Hermione muttered.

"Excuse me?" Snape looked shocked and the whole class gasped.

"Bloody pass me, I'm sick." Hermione laid her head on the desk and the whispering seemed extra loud.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know the answer?"

"Amortentia sir,"

"Correct, twenty points to Slytherin and 10 points from Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's lack of interest,"

"Sir, could you perhaps not shout?" Hermione spoke out of turn.

"Ms. Granger if you are ill then go to the hospital wing," Snape rolled his eyes. Hermione groaned, if she did that then Madam Pomfrey would know that she had been drinking.

"I'll suffer sir," Hermione forced her head up and squeezed her eyes shut, "Do you have a potion for a head ache or something?"

"A headache Ms. Granger?"

"Please Professor, I asked you to not shout,"

"He's not shouting Hermione, get a bloody grip before he takes every point because of you," Ron's voice sounded out.

"Ron," Harry's voice said out of turn.

"Leave her alone Weasel, can't you see that she's sick?" Draco spat at him, "Not that I care, I mean. Your voice is just annoying."

"Draco-" Hermione groaned.

"Don't you even speak to me you two faced git," Ron said standing and pulling his wand out.

"Ron don't," Harry said, now standing as well.

"Children if you do not wait to have a brawl outside of class I will be forced to send you to see Dumbledore. Draco sit down and put your wand away,"

"This isn't over," Ron said to Draco as Harry pulled him back into his seat.

"You can count on it,"

"Now where were we? Oh yes, Amortentia, the greatest love potion known to man, today you will each get a taste of it so you will be able to start your journals tonight. Now this is only temporary mind you and it effects your grade very highly-" Snape paused to look at Hermione, "Ms. Granger are you going to be ill?"

"Possibly,"

"Fine then, you are excused. Any volunteers to help Ms. Granger?" Every hand shot up except for Ron and Draco's.

"Draco, you can help Ms. Granger,"

"I thought that you liked me sir," Draco sneered while gathering up Hermione's things.

"But you and Ms. Granger seem so happy together lately," Snape said sarcastically. Draco said nothing and to everyone's shock took Hermione by the hand and helped her up. Silence was overtaken when everyone watched Draco Malfoy help Hermione Granger out of the classroom.

"Sir, may I go along?" Harry asked standing all of the sudden.

"If you want detention,"

"I don't care," Harry gathered his things and hurried out into the hallway where he saw Draco now helping Hermione walk. He forcefully took Hermione's things from Draco and stood in front of the pair, "I can take things from here,"

"Shame," Draco nudged Hermione who was leaning on his shoulder, "Potter's going to help you now ok?" Draco awkwardly turned his body so he could help Hermione to Harry.

"Room. Spinning." Hermione plopped her head onto Harry's shoulder and groaned. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and sighed.

"I had a feeling that she was drunk last night," Harry's face dropped.

"Don't blame yourself Potter, if you're going to blame anyone blame-"

"Ron…I know," Harry thought for a moment and then looked at Draco, "Thanks for taking care of her last night, I know that you did,"

"Potter, we've always hated each other, don't let Granger change that now," Draco said casually.

"I'm not, I guess that all I'm saying is just don't hurt her ok?"

"Oh my god, don't tell me that you actually believe those rumors too," Draco put a hand to his forehead and sighed, "I do not have a thing for Granger ok? I am not smitten or anything you think-"

"Uh... Malfoy?"

"Hold on a damn minute Potter, you need to know this so you can spread the word. No matter how breath taking Granger has become I am still the same Draco Malfoy who-"

"Draco!" Harry hissed, saying Malfoy's first name got his attention.

"What?"

"I haven't heard any rumors like that," Harry told him.

"But Pansy told me that…oh never mind. Just make sure she gets some rest," And with that Draco headed back to Potions.

"You know, I might be horribly hung over Harry but I still heard all of that," Hermione opened her eyes slightly and smiled at Harry.

"I don't care whatever bloke you hang around with Hermione, just as long as he knows to not hurt you,"

"If Draco wanted to hurt me he would have done it last night," Hermione pointed out as Harry picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the common room.

………………………………………..

Draco wasn't thrilled about the love potion, he knew that it would work on him but with who? Poor Hermione, he thought, she was going to have every bloke in Hogwarts after her and every girl hating her.

"Alright everyone, now that the potions have been made…you may drink up," Snape instructed. Draco cringed and stared at his potion and then gaining courage he took the vile and drank it down. A minute later he started to feel all warm inside and Hermione popped into his head.

"Draco…" Pansy's voice sang out and she was at his side.

"Why am I not surprised?" Draco said trying to contain his smile.

"Are you feeling the effects?" Pansy asked putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Yes I am very much," Draco stood and started to gather his things.

"Mr. Malfoy where are you going? Class isn't over yet,"

"Sir I have to go to the hospital wing, I think I'm getting sick from Hermione," Draco gasped when her first name came out his mouth and so did Pansy.

"Fine, go and leave."

"But Draco…" Pansy whined.

"Later Parkinson," Draco skipped out of the dungeon and headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Malfoy, class out already?" Harry asked meeting Draco in the stairwell.

"Oh Potter! I'm happy to have run into you," Draco said grinning from ear to ear.

"Is that a real smile?" Harry asked looking scared.

"Oh yes it is my friend,"

"Ok what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Love is the most amazing and wonderful thing in the entire universe, will you take me to her?"

"Take you to…oh no, Hermione?"

"Hermione…the name just makes me want to dance,"

"Malfoy go sleep it off for a week," Harry said trying to get passed Draco but he blocked Harry's path.

"Potter, take me to her please, I need to see her."

"No," Harry was surprised when Draco pulled out his wand.

"I'm not sure that you understand the urgency of this matter, I need to see her!"

"You don't love Hermione, Draco it's a spell,"

"But I do love her, I do. With every ounce of my being,"

"Malfoy listen to yourself," Harry pulled out his own wand.

"Please Potter please,"

"Ok fine, but not right now ok? She's still feeling bad,"

"I can make her feel better, oh does she like flowers? Yes? No?"

"I'll have her meet you later ok?"

"When? When!"

"Soon ok? Now just go back to your classes,"

"I'll be counting the minutes,"

"Great…"


End file.
